


【NVD】一个普通的家庭

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: ♀但  ♂崽  ♂哥超级大的年龄操作普通人设定小妈梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　♀但 ♂崽 ♂哥  
> 超级大的年龄操作  
> 普通人设定  
> 小妈梗

【一】记一场普通的婚礼

 

　　这真是一场糟糕的婚礼，一个能做妻子父亲的丈夫，一个比继子都年轻的妻子，一个对继母不清不楚的儿子。　  
　　尼禄焦躁地扯着领带，教堂的高顶让他觉得喘不过气，这太压抑了。雕刻的诸神仿佛看透了他的灵魂，把他整个人放在神光下面暴晒，让他所有的阴暗想法都无处遁形。  
　　看啊，他有罪。审判者用长矛穿透肩胛，把过错一条条刻在他的脊梁上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“这个天，太热了。”牧师擦掉流到下巴上的汗，胸口的银制十字架反射着刺眼的光，闪得人睁不开眼。  
　　  
　　“新娘在哪里。”有宾客小声问道。  
　　“不要着急。”维吉尔站在十字架下，灰蓝色眼睛里看不出任何一点的焦急，他甚至都没有出汗。依旧冷漠而疏离，把自己和所有人划出一条绝对的分割线，好像根本参与的就不是自己的婚礼。  
　　“善于等待的人，一切都会及时来到。”他说。  
　　尼禄撇撇嘴，从父亲身上收回眼睛，盯紧了教堂的彩色玻璃，阳光投过玫瑰花窗落在地上，在地面上撒上一片粉红的花瓣。  
　　他的的脑海里忽然浮现了粉色的指尖，粉色的皮肤和粉色的唇彩，滚落的汗珠和滚烫的……  
　　不，我不能这样想。尼禄从臆想中惊醒，狠狠地咬牙。她今天之后就会是我的母亲，我父亲的法定配偶。  
　　操。年轻人骂了一句脏的，抹掉了额头上的汗。  
　　“这天真的太热了。”他嘟囔。  
　　  
　　  
　　教堂厚重的大门从外被推开，和流进来的阳光一起，跳进来了一个小巧的影子。  
　　少女穿着及膝的白色纱裙，赤裸着白皙的小腿和一双脚，踩在地板上发出清脆的啪踏声，像只快乐的白鸟一样落在了教堂里。  
　　“维吉尔！”她一边叫着丈夫的名字，一边风一样地跑过整个教堂，扑在丈夫怀里。  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔接住落在怀里的白鸟，抚平她额角翘起的乱发，勾了一下被汗水沾湿的鼻尖。“怎么回事。”他问道。  
　　“堵车啦。”但丁叽叽喳喳地讲。“汽车根本走不动啦，只好跑过来，你看我捧花也丢了，鞋也掉了。”  
　　“你没有在生气吧。”但丁抱着丈夫的手臂，笑眯眯地撒娇，浅蓝色的眼睛像含着落满星光的一湾湖水，脸蛋红扑扑的，泛着健康的粉色。  
　　她的纹身呢，尼禄盯着女孩裸露的一双腿，皮肉饱满漂亮，裹着白皙的皮肤，脚踝上戴着一颗鲜红的珊瑚珠。脚底却是粉红的，脚趾蜷着，让人不由得想象她是跑了多远的路，有没有石子扎痛了她的脚，有没有被太阳烧热的石板烫了她的皮肤。  
　　不，尼禄猛地回神，她是有纹身的。  
　　在尼禄记忆里这双腿有不止一道纹身，深青色的线条和字母印在皮肤上，勾勒出一副绮美又诡谲的画。尼禄记得她小腿上涂抹着一层鳞片，他最喜欢亲吻那个地方，这让他觉得但丁是为了他化出双腿的人鱼，能唱出最甜蜜的爱情，也能勾着他的脖子沉入海沟。  
　　她的纹身去哪了，尼禄盯着但丁的小腿，暗自出神。  
　　  
　　  
　　“地面太凉了。”维吉尔搂着小妻子的腰，在脸颊上落下一枚亲吻。  
　　“尼禄，帮母亲去找一双鞋。”他说。  
　　母亲。哦，母亲。尼禄又一次从臆想中惊醒，对，从今日起她就是我的母亲，是父亲的妻子。  
　　尼禄想要把记忆甩出脑海，仿佛下一秒就有审判的长矛穿透他的心脏，把他钉在惩罚的十字架上。  
　　“好的父亲。”他听见自己说。“我这就去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不用啦。”但丁喊住了他，在十字架下像一只蹦蹦跳跳的麻雀，“这里都被阳光晒暖了，一点儿都不冷。”  
　　“再说难道我不穿高跟鞋，你就吻不到我了吗。”但丁拉着维吉尔的手指，撅起嘴唇。  
　　“怎么可能。”维吉尔终于露出了一个微笑。“我可以把你抱起来吻。”  
　　  
　　  
　　坐回自己位置上的尼禄耳朵里嗡嗡的，但他确认但丁刚刚在对自己微笑，还俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　新郎维吉尔，你愿意接纳但丁为你的妻子吗？  
　　我愿意。  
　　新娘但丁，你愿意承认维吉尔为你的丈夫吗？  
　　我愿意。  
　　  
　　在宾客的欢呼声中，尼禄痛苦地闭上了眼。  
　　


	2. 【二】记一个普通的下午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　♀但 ♂崽 ♂哥  
> 年龄操作  
> 普通人设定  
> 小妈梗

　　斯巴达家的家族条件根本不需要这位年轻的妻子从事很多的家庭劳作，有忠诚的保姆替她做好一切。她不需要打扫家中的卫生，她也不需要为丈夫和儿子准备一日三餐，她完全可以领着维吉尔给她的零花钱，和小姐妹购物做指甲。  
　　只需要在维吉尔到家之前回到房子里，给丈夫一个拥抱和吻就可以。  
　　尼禄最开始就是这样想的，她也许就是为了维吉尔的钱，或者为了斯巴达好听的名声和地位，就像以前他会给但丁买好看的裙子和皮包一样。  
　　又或者她那个小肚子里揣着一个新生命呢。尼禄忍不住想着。  
　　但是他意识到自己错了，但丁似乎是真的在很认真地与维吉尔过日子，很认真地做一个妻子和母亲。她会把尼禄丢在地上的小玩意整齐地叠在一起，把积攒的脏衣服洗掉，并学着烤一个小小的草莓派。  
　　说真的，那个草莓派甜的要死。尼禄心里想，但他看着但丁期待的蓝眼睛，还是把它一点不剩地吃了下去。  
　　真的是太甜了。  
　　  
　　那天傍晚尼禄走进书房的时候，看见但丁正缩在凳子上读一本小说。女孩靠在椅背上，嘴里咬着一只棒棒糖，穿着一条短短的露着大腿的短裤，一条腿缩在胸口，赤裸的脚踩在黑色的皮质椅面上，另一只脚放在地毯上，脚趾蜷着夹紧了躲在指缝间地毯上的毛。  
　　“呀，尼禄。”年轻的妈咪看见自己的儿子忽然进来，想要赶紧站起来修正自己不稳重的坐姿。  
　　“你坐好。”尼禄忽然粗生粗气地说。“你坐好，地上凉。”  
　　但丁像是被年轻人忽然的强势吓到了，缩回靠背椅的包围里吐了一下舌尖。“可是我不觉得凉嘛。”  
　　尼禄把她踢得乱七八糟的一双拖鞋捡回来，捏着女孩的脚腕给她穿鞋。  
　　但丁的脚腕还是那么细腻，尼禄揉捏着那块皮肤，思路难以控制地飘的更远，细小的踝骨轻易就能用手掌包围，感受到玲珑的骨骼和肌肉，脚趾蜷缩着，肉粉色的指甲盖像珠贝一样好看清亮。  
　　“你捏疼我了。”尼禄终于松开手，但丁正委屈地看着他。“我知道啦，会穿鞋的。”  
　　  
　　“你的纹身呢。”尼禄忽然没头没脑地说，这个问题盘旋在他脑海里很久了，从婚礼那天开始他就想着本来盘旋在女孩皮肤上的青黑色纹身。  
　　她是去洗掉了吗，躺在纹身师面前伸出一双腿，看着激光穿透在皮肤上，和年轻肆意的自己告别，做好准备成为一个妻子陪伴在丈夫身边。  
　　“什么？”但丁眨眨眼，齿缝里还叼着那根糖棍。  
　　“你的纹身呢，你是去洗掉了吗。”尼禄又一次发问，这次他的语气强硬了许多，仿佛他抓住了女孩一个过去的证据，被压抑在心底的想法又像藤蔓一样蜿蜒出来。  
　　“你说纹身啊。”但丁伸直了腿，把小腿上白皙的皮肤整个露出来。  
　　“那是纹身贴呀。”但丁笑眯眯地看着年轻的继子。“我怕疼。”  
　　尼禄忽然说不出话了。  
　　  
　　楼下传来了开门的声音，但丁忽的从椅子上弹起来快乐地跑下楼去，脚心踩在石质地板上发出脆响。  
　　“维吉尔！”尼禄能听见但丁的声音从楼下传来，还夹杂着父亲温和的问候。  
　　简直像是公主把自己送到了恶龙嘴里。尼禄咬着牙根恶狠狠地想着。  
　　  
　　维吉尔正搂着小妻子的腰说话，看见尼禄从楼上下来一家之主便收敛了笑容对着儿子点了点头。  
　　“还是不记得穿拖鞋。”维吉尔把女孩抱起来放在沙发上，抚摸着但丁的小腿。  
　　“尼禄，联系一下皮尔斯先生吧。”维吉尔使唤着他的儿子。“我们需要买一些地毯了。”  
　　“好的父亲。”尼禄看着这副温馨的画面，眼睛有一点疼。


End file.
